


Image

by misura



Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin isn't tempted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _And all that's best of dark and bright  
>  Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
> \- Lord Byron_

Sin knows better than to permit herself to dream, to fantasize; demons can take on any shape they want, and while some prefer a shape that will scare or impress humans, many will also choose a shape that will invite and tempt and seduce – not people like Sin, obviously; she's smart enough to know better, and she's seen what demons can do to the unwary, the innocent. When she dances for them, she's the one who's in control.

When she doesn't dance, when once she would have just been Cynthia, she remembers what she's seen and puts it to use.


End file.
